jtohs_hardest_towersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Qualms
Tower of Qualms is a Post-Why difficulty tower somewhere around 1 or 2 difficulties past Why. According to this, it either belongs to the DEATH or HELL category. However, according to SToH, the more precise chart, it is in the DX region. You should only attempt it after Tower of Tedious and Stodgy or Tower of True Nil. The creators include the person writing this - yet all of it is made by the Sandbox Towers of Hell Group. Currently, three floors have been finished, the fourth is under construction, and it will be placed in World 8 of the SToH world select. What’s ironic is that the main creator (me) actually intends to finish the tower. The gimmick of the tower is that there are many stressing outdoor parts. Descriptions of floors: Floor 1 - Claustrophobic floor. '''To prove you should not have come here, time to endure a floor of NON-STOP DX LODGING. Make a single mistake and you could be pushed back through hours or days of trial-and-error. Difficulty: '''Why/DX Floor 2 - Full baseplate traversal floor. '''The floor kicks off with a button-grab gate, with lodging long jumps and truss clips beginning to kick in. The rest of the floor is similar to Floor 1, except there are no outside parts and quite a few more truss obstacles. Still no wall hopping lol. '''Difficulty: Nil-Why Floor 3 - Dual gimmick floor. Most of the floor takes you outside and around the tower itself, above the massive side parts of floor 2. With buffed CoV obstacles, teleporters taking you to the beginning of the tower, and STILL NO WALL HOPPING, it would be a real treat to get through. And don’t forget, when you go back inside, you have hellish obstacles to get to buttons - these include dead-end paths, no wall hopping, and 0.05 x 0.2 studs against walls, and 0.2 ice stud jumps, over and over again. Traverse the gate when all buttons are collected, and enter floor 4. Also, there’s a part where you enter the Nerd Box. Don’t fall or there’s no return. Difficulty - DX Floor 4 - Glitch release floor (under construction). '''You get where I’m going. There shouldn’t be a description here, so here’s a list of all the glitches used. - Corner clipping. Truss corner clipping. Block-thick corner clips. Corner clips between two differently-coloured blocks. Pole clips. - Backwards corner clips. Backwards corner clip jumps. - Emote glitches through thick and thin. Dance clip-jump spam. Maybe a even a laugh glitch. - Ladder clips. Truss cuts. - Wall hops, at last. That includes long-non stop, triangular, and wall hop wraparounds. - Creativity, bad in this scenario. - Maze-like progression. - Almost every glitch known to mankind. '''Difficulty - Why/DX Floor 5 - Floor 4 continuation. '''Kind of a floor 4 wrap-up. Uses most/all of the glitches that weren’t used in the previous floor. Also, more wall hops in all varieties. Currently, the interior is done and the outdoor part is under construction. Also, at the very end, have fun in a wall hop around not just the frame, but the entire baseplate! A nice traversal to floor 6, eh? Well, I hope you’re not afraid of the dark. '''Difficulty: Why Floor 6 - Darkness floor. '''The entire interior is like floor 7 of CoV. Floor 7 - ? Floor 8 - ? Floor 9 - '''Mass outdoor + dropper floor. Floor 10 - Peril floor. The Ending Box - A quick glitch out and you’re almost there; the last thing I can do to protect you is by making you fall. Do a 12.1, 12.2, 12.3, 12.4, 12.5, 12.6, 12.7, 12.8, 12.9, and the infamous 13 stud jump, ALL ONE AFTER THE OTHER. '''Then, at last, you’ll reach the win pad. '''Difficulty: High DX... maybe even Disposition/HELL. After finishing all that, head to The Tower of Corruption, Yelling and Nonsense if you’re looking for a challenge. : )